watching how to train your dragons 3
by dilloncoll
Summary: this my first story that I will let the fans decide what's going to happen enjoy :) hiccstrid oh and anything rated M will be not includded
1. Chapter 1

WATCHING HOW TO TRAIN YOUR 3

hello, olla, bonjour, gouthanta etc.. this is a story where I will let the fans decide what will happen since this movie hasn't been made yet. the only thing is that you have no say in what happens in the last chapter. so with that let the story begin. oh to contact me pm me or review and contact me.

* * *

><p>"just let me explain" hiccup said. "im not listening to any explanation" a furious astrid said. <em>oh but you will listen to an<em> explanation a voice said. then there was a huge flash of light.

" where are we" yelled stoick the vast. "you are in my movie theater to watch a movie called how to train your dragons 3" said a tall man. "I am called by many names king of the valleys, lord of the mountains, and savoir of the 12 kingdoms of helms deep. I am dilloncoll but you may call me warhero" said warhero. "LET US GO" yelled stoick. "not until you watch the movie" said warhero.

" let me introduce our main characters he has both feet for now but soon he will lose it and he flies lightning and death itself please welcome hiccup and his best friend toothless" warhero said. everyone looked at hiccup he felt like to run away as soon as he got the chance again. "HICCUP HENDARUES HADDOK THE THIRD YOU HAVE A NIGHTFURRY AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM" stoick yelled. "shut it ex-chief" said warhero.

"next up she had a chance to listen to hiccup about toothless, in the future she will fly a deadly nadder and she is hiccups future girlfriend everyone please welcome astrid hofferson" yelled warhero. both teens blushed about what warhero said. soon he announced the rest and said let the show begin" yelled warhero.

**the camera zooms in on an ice filled berk**

**hiccup: this is berk**

everyone is surprised to hear hiccups voice on the screen

**hiccup: its a few days of hopeless and just west of total ****despair**

some of the villagers whispered amongst them selves to agree on hiccups comment

**hiccup: its been one month since I became chief of berk, one month since drago bloodvist attacked ****one month since dad was killed.**

stoick was depressed to hear that he was dead. wait did he say drago bloodvist the madman?

**Hiccup: but life here couldn't be more amazing berk is making fast progress cleaning all the ice from the bewilderbeast my mom is getting to know everyone again oh and there is my beautiful girlfriend astrid hofferson. wait oh man she is going to kill me.**

"wait val is alive" asked stoick

the Vikings laughed at hiccups short thinking

**hiccup: morning gobber**

**gobber:** **morning hiccup forget about the practice today**

**hiccup: yep and she is going to kill me. where is toothless**

**gobber: last time I saw him he was playing with Astrid's dragon**

**hiccup: of course the one time I need that overgrown lizard he is not here to help**

**hiccup continues to run to the great hall**

"I wonder what Im such in a rush for" said hiccup. astrid ignored him but she did wonder what hiccup was in a rush for.

**hiccup arrived at the great hall to find toothless and stormfly.**

**hiccup: so there you are you useless reptile**

the crowd burst with laughter including stoick

"wait a minute why are there dragons in my village" said stoick.

**hiccup entered the great hall to see wedding decorations.**

**astrid: there you are. you do know that the groom is supposed be here first and not the bride.**

**hiccup: I know I just got held up with my chieftain duties**

**astrid: your lucky I love you**

the crowd gasped at Astrid's comment. they all thought that she would end up with snotlout.

**valka: lets get this practice over with then. shall we**

"she's as bautiful as the day i lost her" said stoick.

**hiccup: why you want to be here all day because I will make that happen.**

**valka: family, friends, and dragons**

"still don't uderstand why dragons are in the village" said stoick.

**she looked over to where toothless and stormfly were**

**valka: we are gather here today to witness the wedding of hiccup henndarous haddock and astrid hofferson**

** valka: then hiccup will bestow the rings and they will put a ring on each others finger then we will do the vows. after that we do the I do part than I will say you may now kiss bride. wedding over see not so hard**

**snotlout: can we go now**

**hiccup: yes you can **

the crowd laughed once more.

**astrid: you better not trip over your prosthetic tomorrow**

"what do you mean by 'trip over' my prostetic" asked hiccup

astrid just shrugged.

**hiccup: lets hope I wont. look im going to fly with toothless see you later**

**astrid: alright come back in some what of one piece. wow I cant believe today is the last day I will be a hofferson.**

the crowd started to talk to each other but hiccup and astrid remained quiet. (while blushing)


	2. Chapter 2

**ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY OR WILL I DO IT BY MYSELF YOUR CHOICE!**

** DILLONCOLL**


End file.
